Vigilia de Guardias
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Parte de mi "celebración de los 17 años". La perspectiva de los Guardias Reales de Luna para la Nightmare Night.


**VIGILIA DE GUARDIAS**

* * *

Contempla la oscuridad nocturna. Ha caído la noche y los fantasmas asoman sus ánimas. Oye una mano esquelética rasgar apabullante la ventana. Oye el respirar del monstruo debajo de tu cama. Hay un ojo, sí, hay un ojo que mira por aquel mínimo espacio que dejó la puerta de tu armario.

Es la noche donde los hechiceros malignos aúllan y donde monstruos y espíritus salen de fiesta. Si te fijas verás por los tejados a gárgolas y poseídos saltando de casa en casa. En medio de la sombra de un callejón, dos colmillos de _changeling_.

Pero nadie se da cuenta de eso porque todos, con sus disfraces, piden dulces. Es la Nightmare Night.

* * *

Stormnight contempla la luna. El brillo del astro se cuelo en cada centímetro de su alfanje. Detrás, Viewshade y Darkeye miran a su amigo y caudillo.

"_Ella sabrá lo que hace"._

Ellos no se disfrazan. Basta que las armaduras de cuero parezcan de metal. No piden dulces. La carne de los enemigos y los frutos secos es suficiente.

"_Yo sólo soy un simple mortal"._

Son selenitas. La Guardia tribal de Luna, toda una raza conformando un escudo. Cada uno de ellos, pueblo de la luna, luna, daría su vida sin pensarlo un segundo.

—¿Por qué llaman "Nightmare Night" a la Noche de los Cuervos? —pregunta el unicornio tuerto, Darkeye.

—Yo que sé. Los ponis son idiotas y apestan —susurra una selenita de ojos verdes. Viewshade, grosera y belicosa—. Y además son terriblemente maricas.

Los amigos se ríen y parece la avalancha haciendo tronar su nieve.

—¿Por qué la Diosa habrá querido venir a celebrar? —Viewshade se rasca la cabeza.

"_Nosotros los selenitas somos diez veces mejores que los ponis. Hasta nuestras hembras son más masculinas que sus sementales"._

—Vaya a saber uno. Es una Diosa. Su amor no tiene límites. De hecho, pidió expresamente que la dejáramos estrictamente sola.

Se vuelven a reír. Stormnight es un paranoico extremo y ha rodeado la ciudad con tropas, tropas y más tropas. Ocultos en la noche más noche, vigilan.

—Sundown y Nightfall ya han dejado a la Diosa en el pueblo —el ojo único de Darkeye es penetrante como el de un halcón.

* * *

—La Diosa se ve triste —opina Viewshade, enojada—. Esos tontos ponis no la tratan como se merece.

"_Pero ella sabrá lo que hace"._

—Es verdad. Está sola. Deberíamos incendiar este pueblo y bailar usando sus cabezas como adornos —opina Darkeye—. Eso la alegrará.

"_Hace tiempo que no matamos. Pero sería muy aburrido. Estos débiles no conocen las armas"._

Stormnight está tentado de dar la orden. A él también le disgusta ver a su Diosa tan triste, pero ella les pidió expresamente que la dejaran sola. Es horrible desobedecer a una Diosa.

"_Ella es una Diosa. Puede convertir ese pueblo en una fiesta selenita si quiere"._

—Esperemos, mis hermanos —dice—. Si persisten con su herejía, los mataremos.

* * *

Los selenitas parecen murciélagos gigantes escrutando la negrura. Trueno y sangre. Noche, nieve y luna. Polvo de estrellas sanguinarias amasado con leche de loba. Así es la estirpe nocturna que contempla con horror cómo su Diosa es abandonada por una manada de estúpidos herejes disfrazados de monstruos.

—¡Eso es una herejía! —grita un joven apasionado, Nightfall o Sundown, en la oscuridad no se distinguían bien— ¡_Jrakmaka_ por la Diosa!

_Jrakmaka_. Venceremos. Un grito de guerra fraguado desde la guerra contra los dragones. Rodeados por el fuego de una raza más fuerte, derretidos por el calor, empalados en sus colmillos, aplastados por sus garras, torturados por sus esclavos. Y una sola palabra en los labios de los sufrientes: Venceremos.

Y vencieron.

—¡Hay que matar a los herejes!

—¡Torturémoslos como torturamos nosotros!

—¡Calma! —como un fantasma negro, Stormnight el Bárbaro surge de la noche, noche, noche—. La Diosa es amor puro. Es bondadosa e inocente de este cruel mundo. Deberíamos matar a los herejes, a los que no quieren su canto, a los que no la dejan volar —sus ojos jóvenes miran cada ojo de su raza, transmitiendo su convicción de estrella—. Pero si hacemos eso, si la protegemos del mundo, ella nunca se hará fuerte. Nunca sabrá cómo enfrentarse al mundo. Los guerreros aprendemos a pelear peleando; de la misma forma nuestra Diosa debe aprender a ser fuerte fortaleciéndose. Ella debe conocer todas las dulzuras y a la vez todas las amarguras que azotan estas tierras.

Joven y poderoso como un dragón. Una cicatriz segmentando un lado del rostro. Es hermoso como un árbol salvaje en medio de dos prados.

Lo contemplan los selenitas, y ven el él al Dios de su pueblo, padre de la guerra. Sin importar su juventud, él es Stormnight, el Duro, el Domador de Dragones. Aquel que sale con la niebla y mata venados con sus cascos. Aquel que es hermano del león. Un digno hijo del pueblo de la luna.

—¡Viva la Diosa y viva Stormnight! —grita Viewshade.

Y como un terremoto contestan:

—¡Viva la Diosa y Stormnight! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Viva!

El caudillo sonríe imperceptiblemente. Su rostro duro y sangriento se gira, y contempla como con binoculares a su Diosa amada.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, todos agradecieron haberle hecho caso a Stormnight. Luna la Diosa fue y les contó lo mucho que se había divertido celebrando la Nightmare Night con sus alumnos. Stormnight la alabó en silencio como sólo ellos pueden alabar.

—¿Ves? Te dije que había que esperar —dice él a Darkeye.

—Es verdad, Stormnight. Casi nos dejamos llevar por nuestra ira.

Ambos guerreros se ríen.

—Sabes, para el otro año creo que voy a vigilar a la Diosa más de cerca —comenta Stormnight—. Podemos infiltrarnos en la celebración y así cuidar de nuestra Diosa.

Darkeye lo mira inquisitivo.

—¡Sólo lo dices porque quieres estar cerca de la Diosa!

Y se ríe, porque sólo bromea. Pero Stormnight tarda sospechosos minutos en reír. Porque cree que su amigo descubrió que a él le da una humillante sensación de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que Luna lo mira, mira.

**FIN**


End file.
